Gone
by Blizzard winterfrost
Summary: He looked at the car as it disappeared in a cloud of dust, and know that things will never be the same again. One shot!


Well this was meant for a prompt my friend told me about bout I lost the link so... nevermind then! please have fun reading!

* * *

He looked at the car as it disappeared in a cloud of dust, and knew that things would never be the same again. All his life he would never have predicted that one-day it would end up like this. His three-year old son lost to him, taken away by his ex-wife.

"Kazuki cannot raise Kazu all by himself your honor! His occupation needs him to travel for long periods of time," Kahoko spoke confidently, her face feigned worry and care for the said child. Kazuki knew all she wanted is to crush him and nothing more. To rip away all he had, all he cared for and all he loved. His son.

"Objection your honor!" Kazuki's attorney shouted, "Several days before I received news that Kazuki would be promoted by the end of the month and would no longer be travelling as often instead he could work from home. Therefore this is not a valid issue."

"What?" Kahoko exclaimed, "I… I have never heard of this before!"

Kazuki turned to face Kahoko, his face betrayed no emotion, "I was going to tell you, but you pulled out the divorce letter first before I could say anything, dear," Kazuki said his voice dripping with sarcasm. A small grin phantom his lips as he watched Kahoko's expression change from revelation to utter shock. Her jaw hung open much like a gapping carp.

"Your honor," Kahoko's attorney began, tapping at Kahoko's shoulder signaling her to sit, "Even though 's client does get the promotion can he really care for a child who has been under the care of his mother, my client, for all these years?"

Kazuki tensed at the statement. Can I really take care of him? I think so. Right? Kazuki frowned, Don't fall for it! It must be a trap. Once again turning to look at Kahoko, her gapping expression was exchanged for a smug grin. Damned her to the deepest depths of hell!

"Obejction your honor!" Aoi called out immediately

"Overruled, please continue " the Judge, announced sending Aoi sitting back down.

"Thank you your honor. As I was saying would not it be better for the child to stay with someone who have experience in taking care of him than someone who just know the gist of what is happening in the child's life. If I may your honor," Midori gestured towards Kazuki, "Mr,Hihara, may I ask do you know your child's daily schedule?"

"Objection your honor! The child's schedule does not have anything to do with this!"

"Objection! It has everything to do with this case. If the your client does not even know what was happening in the daily life of his child how could he take care of him in the first place?"

" does have a valid point," the judge said slowly, " ?"

Kazuki stilled for a moment. His eyes grew wide as panic wrecked over him. A look of worry flashed across his face "I… I…"

"Yes?" Midori taunted.

Defeated Kazuki gritted out, "I do not know, your honor," his head dropped, olive tresses hung down covering his face.

"I see," the judge said, "very well then this case is over. I hereby declare Hihara Kazuki as unfit to care for Hiraha Kazu and with the power bestowed on me pass the custody of Hihara Kazu to Hino Kahoko."

"Wait! Your honor," Kazuki stot up from his chair and shouted. The Judge only sparred him one look before shaking his head and held the gravel. The gravel was brought down twice. Its sound echoed through the empty courtroom in to sharp knocks. With every knock it was like a taking shot from pointblank to Kazuki. He just stood there unable to move a single muscle, to utter a single word as everything crashed down on him.

Watching the black sedan disappeared around the corner, he recalled his little boy who was right in front of him several minutes ago. Clutching onto his teddy bear the toddler could barely understand what was happening as he climbed into the black sedan. Kazuki will never forget the face his son made when Kazu realize that his father will not be joining them. His small cubby cheeks turned red as he wailed inside the car, pressing his hands and face against the window as the car bean to move. At that moment Kazuki felt like his chest was constricting to strongly that he could hardly breathe. His most precious was gone now. Hot rivulets of tears ran down his face and he began to sob.

* * *

Hello everyone! I know this is quite a sad story... I did this in an hour to practice for my upcoming exam. I hope you enjoy it if you want me to make a sequel please review and say so or if you want to give a challenge please PM or tweet to me okay? Please review!

Twitter: Silverwntrfrst


End file.
